


Can a Beastman Love a Human ?

by Strawhat_matt



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, Trouble, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_matt/pseuds/Strawhat_matt
Summary: Michiru is in charge of human/beastman relations for anima-city. She’s trying to get people to befriend and understand each other. Shirou is her trusty bodyguard who doesn’t leave her side. She’s also crushing reeeeal hard on him. So when trouble arises, and they have to work together to stop a secret organization, we’ll find out if it’s possible for a beastman to love a human.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Can a Beastman Love a Human ?

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Michiru is like 20 in this story, so her and Shirou have been friends for years at this point.

Can a Beastman Love a Human ?   
Chapter 1: Sayonara Nazuna

“Wow... America is so far away.” I stared at the world map on my computer, like it was the first time I was seeing it. I’ve never been to America, my English is terrible too. Of course I’ve always wanted to visit New York or LA, but moving there is a whole other question.  
“Were you that good at English ?” I asked, glancing over at Nazuna who laid beside me on my bed.  
“I’ll have a translator of course, I’m terrible at English, we were in the same class remember ?” She giggled, twiddling a strand of hair around her fingers, “And it’s not so far. I’ll definitely come back sometimes, and you’ll have to come visit me and see my fabulous new life.”  
Her fabulous new life huh ?  
I shut my computer and set it aside, laying back so we were face to face, “You better kick ass over there Nazuna, don’t forget about lil ol’ me in Anima City.”  
“How could I forget about my best friend ?” She smiled, “Besides, you’re the one who’s gonna have to call me all the time. I want every single update on you and Shirou’s relationship-“  
“Relationship !?” I blurted out, grabbing a pillow and smashing it into her head, face blushing red, “Like hell Shirou and I have a *relationship* !”  
“Hahahaha ! Yeah, we’ll see about that !” She laughed, smacking me with a pillow in return.  
This led to a huge pillow fight, and the reality that Nazuna was going far away really started to settle into the back of my mind.  
She’s decided to move to America and pursue her career as a popstar, as well as help to encourage human-beastman relations. Since everything that happened with beastmen going berserk, we’ve been trying to help in any way we can to spread positivity about beastmen. Our stories are actually pretty well known around Japan. Nazuna used her platform to hop into the spotlight by starting a YouTube channel and releasing music. She’s extremely popular in Tokyo, and Anima-City. I on the other hand am breaking my back to start programs that connect humans and beastmen, but it’s hard to get government permission as well as participants. The way humans view beastmen and vice versa is still really negative, but I’m hoping some people will try and give connecting a chance.  
And since I know what it’s like to be both, I’m the perfect spokesperson. Both Nazuna and I.  
That’s why she’s leaving.  
Our pillow fight finally came to a stalemate, completely drowned out by the sound of our laughter.  
I’ll miss nights like these.

~ the next day ~

From the roof of my apartment, I watched as an airplane flew across the sky, wondering if maybe that was Nazuna’s flight to America.  
A small smile flit across my face, and I almost laughed thinking about Nazuna becoming a spoiled American princess, because that would suit her almost too well.  
I turned over in my lawn chair, so I laid on my side. It’s hot out today, I don’t feel like doing anything. I don’t want to deal with people that don’t want to deal with me, not today. That’s why I’m lounging in the lawn chair I lugged up to the roof when I first moved in here, instead of working.  
My landlord is a real piece of work too. I had to sneak this lawn chair up here because hanging out on the roof “isn’t allowed”. But I like coming to the roof, it’s calm and quiet even though we’re right in the middle of the city.  
“Michiruuuuu~”  
...  
Well, it’s calm and quiet for the most part.  
I sat up in my lawn chair to see Jackie, with a bunch of balloons strapped to her, literally floating away.  
“Jackie what did you get yourself into now ?” I sighed out, grabbing her before she floated too far away.  
As I cut the balloons off of her, she spoke, “These people asked me to advertise for something. They promised to buy me dinner.”  
“They weren’t going to buy you dinner, you weren’t coming back you idiot.” I noticed the papers in her hands and grabbed them, “What kind of shady business is it anyway ?”  
My eyes glossed over the big black bold words on the white page, “Save the Beastmen, Kill the Halfbreed.” I read aloud, and right below the words was a VERY unflattering picture of me with my mouth wide open mid-conversation. I looked back over at Jackie’s completely innocent face, “You didn’t even look at this paper, did you ?”  
She shook her head, “If it’s for a free meal, I’ll do my best !”  
“Of course you will.” I fell back into my lawn chair, not at all in the mood to deal with this. Kill the halfbreed ? First off, I’m not a halfbreed, I just happened to be a human and a beastman. And killing me ? That’s new.  
“Jackie how many of these flyers did you hand out ?”  
She seemed to toss the question around her mind a moment, then answered, “I didn’t hand out any.”  
“Thank goodness-“  
“But I tossed them around while I was floating. So they’re probably all over the city by now.”  
“Of course you did...” I muttered to myself, already over today, “Don’t give anymore of these away alright ?”  
“Yes ma’am. Abort mission !” She saluted, and gave me a huge smile.  
“Alright now get outta here. And don’t let suspicious people talk you into doing things again, okay ?”  
I know saying that is a lost cause, she’ll be back into trouble the next time I see her.  
“See ya Michiru !” She waved, heading to the roof door that led back downstairs. I waved back with a small smile on my face, until the door was closed and it was just me again.  
I glanced back at the flyers in my hand and let out a deep breath, “Kill the halfbreed huh ?”  
If Shirou sees this, he’s gonna go nuts. He’ll try to get me to stop doing my beastman human relations stuff if he finds out people actually wanna kill me for it... not that it’s any of his business or anything. I don’t want him to needlessly worry tho, because he’s really good at that.  
...  
HA. Look who’s talking. I’m worrying about him, worrying about me.  
“I want every single update on you and Shirou’s relationship”  
Nazuna’s words from yesterday rang through my head. Relationship shmashionship. Shirou’s like a million years old first of all, and we just always happen to be together out of friendship. He’s like, my best friend that isn’t Nazuna. But relationship...  
I wish.

After a few hours I left my solace of a rooftop, just to go to the family mart for a bowl of something hot to eat. I walked through the sliding glass doors, ignoring the annoying jingle that plays everytime they open, and saw my favorite employee was at the counter.  
“Sup Kohei.” I mumbled, barely audible on my way past him at the counter.  
“Sup Michiru.” He mocked back at me, in the same voice sticking out his lip like he was pouting.  
“Pfft- That is not what I look like or sound like.” I giggled, instantly breaking the sourness of my mood.  
“That’s exactly what you look and sound like.” He smiled his crooked grin, “What’s up with you ? Don’t come in my store all depressed, you’ll kill the mood.”  
“I’m not depressed, I’m just tired today.” I explained, walking back up to the counter.  
“I know Nazuna left this morning, that’s why you’re moping around.”  
“I’m not moping around ! I’m totally fine !”  
“Riiiight riiight.” He said sarcastically, still sporting that annoying crooked grin of his.  
I’ve known Kohei since I moved to this neighborhood, so for a few years now. The first thing he ever said to me was “You know, I can see your bra through that shirt. Not really complaining though.” Then as I was about to run out of the store, he offered me his jacket so I could get home without being harassed. He’s an asshole, but he’s a pretty good guy. Tall, with shaggy jet black hair, and pretty caramel tanned skin. His eyes are a topaz goldish color, you could really lose yourself in them if you wanted.  
“Oh yeah, a couple of these flyers came floating out of the sky earlier. Have you seen them yet ?” He reaches under the counter and pulled out a piece of paper. The same one from earlier that Jackie was tossing around the city.  
“Yes I’ve seen them. Are you just trying to make my day worse at this point ?” I groaned.  
“Thought you weren’t moping.” He chuckled.  
“I’m nooooottttt~.”  
He got quiet, looking around the store. Then he leaned down close to me, “Wanna help me ditch work ?”

*5 mins later*

“HELP ME ! Please, help me !!!” I busted into the family mart (after leaving for five minutes) and there was another regular worker at one of the other counters.  
“Michiru !? What’s going on ? What’s wrong !?” Kohei came around the counter as if to my rescue, the other employee looking on with concern.  
“Hospital ! Please, get me to the hospital !” I fell into his arms dramatically, peeking out one eye to see the other employees reaction.  
“Manager she has nobody else ! I’ve gotta help her, please let me go !” Kohei pleaded, really selling the act.  
“Of course, go ! I’ll call an ambulance-“  
“That’s not needed ! I’ll get her there !”  
And with that, Kohei lifted me up in his arms, and bolted for the door.

“Hahahaha ! Did you see his face !? He totally bought the whole thing !” I slammed my drink down, spilling it a bit as I laughed my head off.  
“Hahaha, no what got me was the limp you were doing when you busted in the store. You’re a fucking awful actress tanuki girl.” Kohei laughed right along with me. We managed to escape from the clutches of his job, and came drinking at our favorite izakaya*. We come here and drink to our hearts content. Nazuna would sometimes join us but her and Kohei don’t really get along well. Long story short, he thinks she’s shallow, she thinks he’s an asshole. Neither of them are a hundred percent wrong, but I choose to stay out of other peoples problems.  
“This is great. Drinking, eating, and talking, this is all I needed today.” I let out a deep breath, then began nursing my beer.  
“Better not tell the big bad wolf. You know he hates it when you hang out with me.”  
“That’s because everytime you two have met, it’s almost ended in a fight. Two pigheaded people like you weren’t meant to be friends.”  
“Whatever.” He leaned back in his seat, as the waitress came with our food. We always ordered the biggest plate of fried chicken they had, and bet on who could eat the most the fastest. I know, it’s not very ladylike of me, but Kohei doesn’t really care about stuff like that.  
“How many drinks you wanna bet on it today ?” I grinned, “And no cheating by morphing this time. No way a little tanuki like me can stuff my face like a coyote can.”  
“Just turn into a coyote too and we’ll be even.” He shrugged, tossing me his crooked grin.  
“Just don’t cheat ! Ready, set-“ then before I could get out the last word, he blurted out,  
“GO !”

~ a lot of drinks later ~

*knock knock knock*  
I leaned my head against the cool wood of his apartment door, waiting patiently for him to come open it. And when he did-  
“Woah-“ I fell forward and into his familiar broad chest, taking in his scent.  
“Get the hell off me you drunk.” Shirou grabbed the back of my shirt, and lifted me straight off the ground like I weighed nothing at all. All I could do was smile and say,  
“Honey I’m home.”

It’s a surprise he didn’t slam the door in my face after that line I just tossed out there, instead he let me in.  
“You were drinking with that convenience store guy again weren’t you ?” He asked, as he went into the kitchen and started preparing something or other. I just fell out on his couch.  
“Yeeessss. It was so much fun.” I smiled into the couch cushions, “Hey we should go drinking sometime.”  
“I don’t drink.”  
“Well I know that stupid. But if you drink with me, we’ll have a real fun time I bet you !”  
“I bet we won’t.”  
Suddenly I was being pulled to sit up straight, and Shirou kneeled infront of me holding out a cup, “Drink this.”  
“Noooo it’s so gross.” I stuck out my tongue, refusing to drink the disgusting concoction he makes to prevent hangovers, “I’m not drunk, I shwear.”  
“You shwear ?” He repeated back to me, then pressed the cup against my lips to make me drink, “Drink it stupid.”  
I had no choice but to drink it with him practically pouring it down my throat. And once I’d downed it my face scrunched up involuntarily into a frown.  
“You’ll thank me tomorrow.” He shrugged, setting the cup on the coffee table and taking a seat beside me on the couch.  
“You know... Nazuna left today.” My voice grew quiet, “I’m happy for her, but I’m sad at the same time.”  
He didn’t say anything, he hardly ever does when I talk about stuff. He’s a really good listener.  
“If I’m not good enough to do this alone, will beastmen and humans ever come to an understanding ?”  
“Why are you putting all that pressure on yourself ?” He asked, “How other people feel won’t be changed so easily. That’s why you’re working hard everyday.”  
“I don’t know... I just feel like it’s all up to me, and I’m not working hard enough.” My body began to slide, leaning over until my head rested on his shoulder.  
“I’d say you’re working pretty hard... for a human.”  
I smiled at that, closing my eyes.  
“You’re really nice sometimes Shirou.”  
“I’m nice all the time.” He scoffed.  
“Liar.”  
I hugged onto his arm, as my consciousness began to fade, “What if I told you...”  
...  
Before I could finish the sentence, I was already sleeping.

~ the next morning ~

“-ru ! Michiru ! Get up !”  
“Hmm, I’m still tired mom.” I mumbled sleepily, trying to get comfortable.  
“Get up !”  
*smack*  
“Ow !” I hopped up, still feeling the sting from the slap on my leg, “The hell was that for !?”  
“Did you forget what today is !???” Shirou practically yelled in my face.  
“What ? It’s Tuesday isn’t it ?”  
“It’s Wednesday ! That meeting in Tokyo is today, get up let’s go.”  
Meeting in Tokyo...  
...  
“AHHHH WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER !?!!” I screamed, running for the window to jump out and fly home, “Meet you at the docks in 30 minutes !” I yelled behind me as I flew away.  
I guess it’s a good thing Shirou gave me that hangover stuff last night, or this would be a nightmare. After all, today is my meeting with the interspecies relations board of Tokyo. If this meeting goes well, my programs could be implemented all across Japan.  
Nazuna is gone, and there’s no time to sulk about it. She’s changing America, and I’ll change Japan through my own ways.  
From now on... I’ll give it my best !

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ! Michiru and Shirou’s adventure will officially start next chapter ! Drop a like, leave a comment ! Tell me what you think !!! I’m really excited to write this one !!!  
> ...  
> I always drop my insta on these things in case ppl are interested in what I look like lol so here ya go: IG: strawhat_matt  
> ...  
> Go read my oneshot !!! Two for the price of one, also about these two !


End file.
